Devices for the absorption of menstrual discharge are known in the art, all seeking to solve the issue of discretely collecting menstrual blood. But the known devices each present significant drawbacks. Sanitary napkins are bulky and prone to leakage. Tampons are a less-bulky alternative. Tampons avoid the bulk of sanitary napkins through the use of an insertable and highly-absorbent material. By virtue of being in direct contact with the inner surfaces of the vaginal canal, the tampon readily absorbs all the fluids of the vagina.
Toxic shock syndrome is believed to be caused by the toxins produced by the bacterium Staphylococcus Aureus. Studies suggest that toxic shock syndrome is related to tampon absorbency, specifically that the higher the tampon absorbency, the higher the risk of incidence. Direct contact between tampons and the interior of the vaginal canal upsets the natural moisture balance of the vaginal canal by absorption of all natural fluids, in severe cases resulting in toxic shock syndrome.
What is needed is a device that provides for the sanitary disposal of menstrual fluids without the drawbacks of the prior art.